


Joyeux Noël

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur hates it when Gabrielle wears her clothes. Or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Noël

"Gabrielle! Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas entrer ma chambre?! Putain de merde…"

Gabrielle had been in her room _again_. This was becoming a highly annoying habit of hers. Just because they wore the same size now didn't mean that she couldn't wear her own clothes anymore! Goddammit!

Fleur stormed into her sister's room, intent on giving her a lecture about bloody _asking_ before she stole her clothes, but stopped abruptly when she saw Gabrielle in front of her mirror. In baby-blue satin underwear. _Her_ underwear, to be precise. Fleur's words died on her lips and she stared at her younger sister, unable to move or look away.

Gabrielle had filled out nicely. Fleur had seen her in her clothes, of course, and had noticed that her baby-sis had grown up. But something about her truly stunning beauty took Fleur's breath away and she swallowed hard.

Gabrielle turned her head and raised a brow. "What?"

Fleur blinked and managed to glare weakly. "I told you not to take my clothes. Your own closet is full of beautiful clothes; why can't you wear your own?"

Gabrielle looked at her for a moment, then gave a shrug and turned back to look at herself in the mirror, posing in Fleur's underwear. The older girl still couldn't believe she was actually wearing _her_ underwear. And that she looked so great in it. And that she, Fleur, was thinking about her sister's body. "That's not an answer," she managed, still frowning and letting her eyes move from Gabrielle's narrow shoulders to her tiny waist and her cute, round ass.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Because your clothes are prettier," she sighed. "And you know that Maman doesn't want me to buy sexy stuff like this. She thinks it's inappropriate." She made an expressive face that revealed just how much she didn't approve of her mother's opinion. "I bet you were allowed to wear sexy lingerie when you were my age, right?"

She turned around and tilted her head, her long blond hair falling over one of her shoulders. Fleur had to swallow hard, then blink again as she tried to remember what exactly Gabrielle's question had been. "Of course not," she said finally.

Gabrielle kept eyeing her, and Fleur had a hard time maintaining the eye contact, rather than looking down at Gabrielle's firm, round breasts in her own push-up bra, or her flat stomach and those long legs… It turned out to be more difficult than she could've imagined.

What was wrong with her? How could she be looking at her own sister like some… sick pervert? She licked her lips and was about to leave the room, when Gabrielle spoke again. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm not," Fleur said a little too quickly, feeling heat creeping into her already flushed cheeks. She glanced back at her sister. "I'm just… looking."

"Right," Gabrielle said, looking down at herself. "You think it doesn't suit me, right? Do you think I'm fat?"

She looked back at Fleur, and her provocatively raised eyebrow made it perfectly clear that if Fleur ever said she was fat, Gabrielle was going to jump her and scratch her eyes out. Fleur wanted to avoid that at all cost – not to mention that she didn't think Gabrielle was fat in the first place. There was no gram of fat on her, so she could safely say," No, I don't. I don't think you're fat, I mean. And it does suit you."

Gabrielle looked pleased and gave her a smile. "What are you going to wear for the Christmas party anyway? Have you decided yet?"

Fleur smiled, relaxing a little, grateful for the change of topic. "I bought a new dress for the occasion."

"Oooh, can I see it?" Gabrielle asked excitedly, and Fleur shrugged, smiling.

"Sure, I can show you. Viens."

She left the room then and took a deep breath before going into her own room. She took the dark red dress out of her closet and showed it to Gabrielle, who followed her into her room a moment later, still in her underwear. She didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she was half-naked.

"Put it on," she said, smiling and hopping onto Fleur's bed.

"Now?" Fleur asked, raising her brows.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes again. "Yes, now. I want to see what it looks like when you wear it. Also, can I borrow one of your dresses for the Christmas party? Pretty pleeeease?"

Fleur sighed. "Gabi-"

Gabrielle was pouting and looking up at her with big, blue eyes, her bottom lip quivering a little. "S'il-te-plaît…"

Damn, she was good. "Fine, we can look at my dresses later and you can pick one out. And don't think I don't see what you're doing here, you manipulative little thing." Fleur sighed, Gabrielle grinned, and then watched her older sister take off her shirt and pants and put on the dress. Fleur pulled her hair up and posed. "So?"

Gabrielle watched her appreciatively and smiled. "It's gorgeous. Will you do my hair and nails and makeup for me, too? You're so good at it."

Fleur let out a dramatic sigh. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She grinned, then turned around and tried to open the zipper of her dress but it was stuck. She sighed and tried again, but Gabrielle had already gotten up and was helping her. After a brief struggle, they managed to open it.

Gabrielle looked at her sister in the mirror, resting her chin on her shoulder for a moment. Her hand still rested on Fleur's bare back and Fleur shivered when Gabrielle's hair brushed her skin. Gabrielle slid Fleur's dress off her shoulders, and the older girl held her breath. Then Gabrielle slid her arms around Fleur's waist and stroked her stomach gently, still looking at her in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Fleur asked, giving Gabrielle a curious smile, and Gabrielle gave her the same answer she had received from Fleur a few minutes before.

"Just looking," she said, then let go of her for a moment… and unclasped her bra in the front. It slid off Fleur's shoulders and she gasped, covering her breasts with her hands.

"Gabrielle!" she squeaked and took a step forward – but she still had her dress around her legs which caused her to stumble, and she had to use her hands to hold onto her wardrobe to avoid bumping her head against it.

"Sorry!" Gabrielle breathed, and helped disentangle the dress around Fleur's legs, putting it back on her desk. Fleur turned around and stared at her, then flushed when she realised that Gabrielle was looking at her boobs. "You're beautiful," Gabi said then, in a small voice. "Do you think I'll ever be as beautiful as you are?"

Fleur raised her eyebrows; she had never heard Gabrielle sound this insecure. "Chérie, you _are_ beautiful," she said softly, watching Gabrielle sit down on the bed. After a moment, she followed her and sat down next to her, pulling her bed sheets up to cover herself up a little. "What makes you think you're not?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "It's just…" She trailed off and reached behind herself to unclasp her own bra and slide it off her shoulders. Her small, firm breasts were revealed, and Fleur swallowed hard, feeling her cheeks – and her whole body – heat up, not really knowing what she was expected to say.

"They're lovely;" she finally said, when Gabrielle looked at her expectantly. "Really, sweetie, they're a perfectly normal size for your age."

This whole situation was surreal. They were both half-naked, talking about their breasts, and the worst of it was that Fleur was actually feeling something like sexual desire for her sister? It was just… wrong. She had to take her mind off Gabrielle and get her out of there as soon as she could.

Gabrielle sighed and laid back against the mattress, looking up at Fleur. Then she reached for the sheets that covered Fleur's body and tugged on them, sliding them off Fleur's shoulders and making her shiver again.

Fleur turned towards her a little, looking down at her curiously, wondering what exactly Gabrielle was doing here, or what was going on in that evil little mind of hers. Gabi's next question made her swallow. "Can I touch them?"

Before Fleur could even think of an answer, Gabrielle reached up and cupped Fleur's breasts, squeezing them lightly. Fleur swallowed again, then closed her eyes and let out a gasp when Gabrielle brushed her thumb over her nipple, as if she was perfectly aware of what it would do to her. And maybe she did; Fleur wouldn't be surprised.

"Gabi," Fleur started to protest, but then she felt Gabrielle's lips against her own, kissing her in a way that was definitely not sisterly. She closed her eyes and allowed the kiss, knowing that she should end this; she was older and more responsible, and she couldn't let her sister do something like this. But then Gabrielle stopped kissing her again and lay back down, and when Fleur stared at her flushed face and the long hair spread out on the pillow, she took a breath, and decided to just go for it. Gabrielle had initiated this, and while she still didn't think it was entirely right, she could at least be sure that Gabi wanted it.

She brushed her fingertips over Gabrielle's cheek, over one of her small round breasts, touching her nipple and watching it harden under her fingertips. Gabrielle's cheeks were red and she arched up into the touch, letting out a breathy moan.

"Fuck it," Fleur thought then, and shifted into a position that would give her better access to her sister's body. She cupped her breast; it fit into her hand perfectly, and rubbed it lightly. She let her fingertips travel down over Gabrielle's stomach, circling her bellybutton briefly before hesitantly moving her hand further down and brushing it over the soft satin covering Gabrielle's pussy.

A moan escaped her sister and Fleur smiled, wondering if she had ever touched herself. She leaned forward and kissed her belly, her hand sliding between Gabrielle's legs, rubbing her slowly through her panties.

Fleur closed her eyes when she felt Gabrielle's hands tangle into her hair and tug her up, and a moment later, they were kissing again, much more passionately than before. Gabrielle's kisses were surprisingly experienced and demanding, and Fleur couldn't help but wonder who had taught her how to kiss like this.

She slid on top of Gabrielle while her sister's hands slid back onto her breasts, squeezing them and rubbing her warm palms over them. When the kiss broke, Gabrielle pressed her face into Fleur's neck, silently giving the older girl permission to do whatever she wanted.

And Fleur, despite her hesitations, wasn't going to miss an opportunity like this. She bent her head and kissed Gabrielle's nipple, grazing her teeth over it lightly and sucking it into her mouth. She glanced up at the other girl, smiling when Gabrielle bit her lip.

Fleur shifted again, then kissed her way down Gabrielle's body, marvelling at the softness of her skin, and her curves. When she reached Gabrielle's panties, she glanced up, determined to stop if she saw even the slightest hesitation in Gabrielle's eyes. But her sister's eyes were squeezed shut, and her hips arched upwards, making it clear that she really, really didn't want Fleur to stop.

Smiling against her skin, Fleur slowly pulled the blue satin knickers down, a moan escaping her when Gabrielle spread her legs willingly, exposing herself to her.

Fleur licked her suddenly dry lips, then brushed a soft kiss over the patch of soft blond hair between her sister's legs. She closed her eyes and parted her lips with her tongue, rubbing the tip of it over Gabrielle's clit and feeling her own panties dampen slightly. She suppressed a moan and sucked on her clit, feeling it pulse slightly under her tongue while her free hand wandered down to slide between her own legs.

She used her other hand to slide two fingers inside Gabrielle, gasping softly at her tightness and wetness. It was a huge turn-on; and she had never even thought about a girl like this before. The fact that this very responsive girl beneath her, was her sister made the whole experience even more exciting.

Soon, Gabrielle was rubbing against her mouth, her breath coming in shallow, little gasps. Fleur was breathing heavily through her nose as she doubled her effort, both her hands working faster and faster. They were both close, and when she heard Gabrielle cry out, her walls tightening around her thrusting fingers, it didn't take long for her to follow Gabi over the edge.

Spent, she rested her cheek against Gabrielle's warm stomach, panting against her skin. She _purred_ when Gabrielle went back to petting her hair, and Fleur smiled.

* * * * *

Their parents always threw a big party on Christmas day. Fleur had been watching Gabrielle all day, noting the disappointed look on her face when she'd realised that there was no present for her from Fleur under the Christmas tree. Fleur smiled to herself; she had a little surprise for her sister, and hoped she would enjoy it just as much as Fleur undoubtedly would.

When most of their guests were busy, talking and drinking and enjoying the festivities, Fleur took Gabrielle's hand and led her up into her room. She pulled out the flat, beautifully wrapped box and handed it to Gabrielle, whose eyes instantly widened in surprise.

"You got me something after all?" she squeaked, and with enthusiasm, she opened the box, tearing the paper off it and staring at the contents of the box; three sets of underwear, all in Gabrielle's size, and just as luxurious and expensive, not to mention sexy, as Fleur's underwear that Gabrielle enjoyed wearing so much.

Gabrielle touched the soft fabric carefully, her long fingers stroking her gift lovingly while Fleur watched her face. Suddenly, a curious frown appeared on Gabrielle's features and she reached inside the box, her eyes widening comically when she pulled something out that had been hidden beneath the lingerie.

"C'est quoi?" she whispered, her cheeks colouring as she looked at the shiny, purple vibrator in her hand.

Fleur smiled and kissed Gabrielle's bare shoulder, brushing the strap of her dress off it. She wrapped her hand around Gabrielle's that was still holding the vibrator, and kissed a trail up her neck.

Then she pulled back and smiled seductively. "Show me your new underwear, and I'll show you how to use your other gift," she purred. Gabrielle looked at her excitedly, feeling that their own private Christmas party was just about to begin…

**Author's Note:**

> [Translations:]  
> (1) "Joyeux Noël" = "Merry Christmas"  
> (2) "Gabrielle, how many times do I have to tell you not to enter my room? Bloody hell…"  
> (3) "Viens" – "Come"  
> (4) "S'il-te-plaît" – "Please"  
> (5) "Chérie" – "Darling/Honey"  
> (6) "C'est quoi?" – "What is it?"


End file.
